seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Scorsese/History
The following context exploits the biography of the character Magnus Scorsese, derived by DuttPanda that is extracted from the contents of the television series, March To Apocalypse. History and Biography (Early Life, Teenage Days, Life In The Marineford, Revolution, Manifestation Of Anger, Introducing... Suicide Squad! ''are all derived from the OVA special, ''Suicide Squad: Magnus Origins.) Early Life Magnus was born to the wealthiest families of the Quotidians in the Terra Firma. As a mere child, he was always interested in astronomy and was soon obessessed with it. Eager to learn more and more about science and cosmology, he had started an indagation and a research about cosmic entities. When he soon learned about the parallel warp that ocurred in the past, suddenly, an urging sensation had started bothering him. In seconds, he obtained a flashback of the incidents of the parallel warp in a really clear motion and also had learnt about the M-Family. He uncannily discovers that he is a mutant of the M-Family and his family had tried to hide it from everyone on their atmosphere. Later onwards, he inexplicably manifests his mutantine powers; of wielding cosmic molecules of any kinds (shockwaves, electricity and whatsoever.) He causes a mishap in the Quotidian towns and a ruckus that is worthy to be described as `mayhem.' Later onwards, investing too much energy had knocked him out and made him fall into amnesia, totally making him forget the events. When the townsman came to know that the mutants, the people of the M-Family that had caused destruction on the past, had attempted to assasinate the family of Magnus as well as him but the young Chloe, as well, had in rage, manifested her insanely strong mutantine powers and had unleashed it on the townsmen, killing them. In a fit of rage, the parents of Chloe and Magnus escaped to somewhere else, dissapointed of being hated by everyone. As Magnus grew to consciousness, he had lost memory of everything that had happened in the last four hours, he thought that his parents had abandoned him and Chloe, so he decided that he`ll move on. But he was unaware of the fact that Chloe knew what happened and the intellectual Chloe even elected to hide this fact from him. Teenage Days It is revealed that in his teenage days, by studying alongside Chloe, he got a scholarship in the best educational institution in Mod, in a high school called Oxfort (pun, lelz) and as did Chloe in a junior grade. Also, he is able to buy his and Chloe`s own estate by his skill and as well as Chloe`s. In the rapid expansion of corruption midst the world, he gets tired and aggravated of it and decides to make a move when he sees an old man being assaulted and tyrannically beat up by some evil pirates. He administrates in the volunteers for joining the Marineford. Although he flunks the examinations for enlisting in the Marineford for a long period of time as his experience for patriotism wasn`t much, he decided to enlist in the military and as he did, he made good friends but he realized that the military weren`t doing much and were in fact, lazy. Trying to commit an act of patriotism, he once again enlists in the marineford examinations and finally, he passes after basically completing all the required actions by the Vice Admiral, Vardheid. Life in the Marineford Magnus had quiet a happy life in the Marineford. His professionality and fame had expansion. He also became a skilled fighter and had mastered the Haki, thanks to Vice Admiral, Vardheid. Magnus was first on duty in the main Marineford base of Terra Firma and was quiet happy there, in fact, really joyous. He also enjoyed the fatherly love of Vardheid. Ironically, Vardheid was actually his biological father. He never knew it and Vardheid never admitted it and that was the reason he was being treated nicely. Revolution Midst the Marineford, some Shichibukais allied with some Marines and were illicitly selling weaponics of mass destruction and were doing horrible stuff. Then Magnus discovers that his marine base was selling illicit weaponics to Shichibukais who were equipping it for mass destruction plans. The angered Magnus organizes a revolt when his powers inexplicably manifest, of producing and manipulating cosmic molecules (electricity, shockwaves, beams, cosmic entities and whatsoever). Manifestation of Anger During the revolt, Magnus escapes with Magda, a Felicitian girl he had fallen in love with when he was younger, and lives abroad with her in the Ukranian city of Vinnytsia, where he adopts the name "Marvin" to remain anonymous. One night, an angry mob that was aware of Marvin's powers storms his house and burns it down with Magda still inside. Deeply angered, Magnus' powers manifest once again, killing the mob and destroying part of the city. Introducing... The Suicide Squad!!! Guilt-ridden, and full of rage, Magnus is keenly eager to control his mutant abilities. Soon after the following events, he escapes the city and flees to Mod. There, whilst he joins a secret mutant training center, he gets information that some marines are secretly dealing with the pirates and are allying together to head towards the Grand Line for their own plans. Tired and angered by the heinous acts of the corruption spread by all of those evil marines, the patriotic Magnus, decides to create an ensemble army of him being the leader that will exterminate evil ones, and he`ll do anything to eliminate the evil from the world, whether it be too strict or not. Soon, he creates the Suicide Squad, a revolutionary squad that dedicate their lives to eliminating evil from the world. Category:Stories Category:March To Apocalypse Category:DuttPanda Category:Characters